Episode 8912 (24th May 2016)
Plot Carla has ushered a confused Nick into the bistro's kitchen to come clean about sleeping with Robert. As the wedding guests await their return, Billy persuades the registrar to hang on, while Roy decides not to intervene on Carla's behalf. Johnny arrives but manages to escape questioning amidst the confusion over Carla and Nick. Nick is stunned when Carla admits she's been unfaithful and that it was Robert she slept with. At the factory, Jenny continues to ignore Tracy's threats. Carla tells Nick that she and Robert both regret what happened but the thought of them covering up their actions for months makes him angrier. She admits she has been an idiot and begs for forgiveness. Nick sends her away and goes into the yard to think. David joins him and gets the full story. As Carla waits for Nick in the bistro, Roy goes to her and assures her that her life will go on whatever happens. David reminds Nick that he slept with Kylie but they got over it eventually and suggests he and Carla can do the same. As he re-enters the bistro, David threatens Robert. Cathy discovers she has missed calls from Alex and goes off to see him. Tracy lights a match to set off the factory's fire alarm. Aidan goes to investigate and releases her from the stock room. Tracy leaves, warning Jenny that she's next as she does so. Carla tells the guests that the wedding is off but Nick then enters, having decided to go through with it. Tracy arrives in the bistro as Nick and Carla are exchanging vows. She drops her bombshell about Carla and Robert and is livid to find that Nick already knows. Determined to stop the wedding, Tracy lists everything Carla did to make sure that Robert got the bistro. Nick is disappointed that Carla didn't tell him but to everyone's surprise he still marries her. Johnny and Robert remove Tracy from the bistro. Fiz tries on dresses in a dress shop. At the reception, Nick stops his speech to ask Carla if she had already slept with Robert when she proposed to him. Carla truthfully denies the allegation but, having seen how easily she lies, Nick realises he'll never trust her. He walks out of the reception. Cast Regular cast *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall Guest cast *Registrar - Ant Bacon *Shop Owner - Amy Thompson Places *Underworld - Factory floor and stock room *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant, kitchen and yard *Dress shop Notes *This episode was shown at 9.00pm between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent, and contained a trailer for the next episode before the end credits. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: With Jenny now guarding a captive Tracy for Johnny, it remains to be seen whether she will be able to stop the wedding before it has even begun. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,220,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns